


Indelible

by wynnebat



Series: Orphans Unite Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Murder, BAMF Harry Potter, Crack, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: In which Obadiah Stane meets Harry Potter, receives a warning, and decides sobriety is for suckers.





	Indelible

**Author's Note:**

> Into a Bar 2019: Harry Potter meets Obadiah Stane.
> 
> In keeping with the theme of Orphans Unite, I tried to write Harry/Obadiah and couldn’t do it. Too terrible. I’ve decided that Harry has learned from his mistakes with Olaf.

The first time Obadiah Stane sells Stark weapons off the books, he fights paranoia for a month, expecting to be arrested at any moment.

The fortieth, he heads to the closest bar in wherever the hell he is and orders a drink. His bodyguards stay back, well-paid and smart enough to know he wants to relax. He loosens his tie, knocks back his first drink, and lets the stress of the day fall away. He may be a pro at this, but illegal arms dealing isn’t a safe venture. There’s always the chance that no matter what precautions he’s taken or how many men he has with him, he’ll lose his life because some idiot decided he’d rather kill him and take the weapons.

But right now, he has a wad of cash in his pockets and more on his plane. In an hour, maybe less if he’s bored, Obadiah will leave for the States. There’s a board meeting on Monday that he needs to be present for. As far as anyone knows, he’s doing a quality check three countries away.

A drink in one hand, a cigar in the other, and no one is going to bitch at him about smoking inside. What else does a man need?

From the corner of his eye, he watches another man approach the bar order a drink. His accent is British, which is enough to turn Obadiah’s head. Another person who isn’t supposed to be here, but if this man is some undercover operative, he’s doing a bad job of it.

“Obadiah Stane,” the man says, turning toward him once he gets his drink.

A very bad job of it. There’s a gun at his waist, but Obadiah doesn’t reach for it yet. “And you are?”

“Harry Potter.” Potter doesn’t reach out his hand, instead busying himself with his drink. His eyes are green behind his glasses and he looks at Obadiah in a way that Obadiah hasn’t been looked at in a long time: with visible disinterest. “Look, it’s been a long couple of months. I’ve had to clean up three multi-dimensional incidents in a row and haven’t been home in too long, so I’ll make this quick. Don’t fuck over Tony Stark.”

Despite his best efforts, Obadiah can feel his eyes widen. He rests his drink on the bar. “What makes you say that?”

“You’re dealing arms under the table, and if my timeline is correct, you’ve already made contact with the Ten Rings.”

It’s at that point when Obadiah shoots him. At this distance, it’s child’s play sending a bullet through his heart.

Potter doesn’t fall to the ground. He looks at Obadiah with disdain and takes a sip of his drink. “I’m too busy for this shit. If I have to come back in a month because you couldn’t get your greedy fingers to yourself, we’re going to have words. Or rather, you’ll be dead, and I’ll need to have words with Tony Stark. This dimension is going to be a pain in my ass. I can feel it already.”

And with that, he leaves some bills on the table and walks out. There isn’t a sway to his step, nor blood on the back of his white shirt. All trace of him is gone before Potter reaches the door.

Obadiah stares after him for a long moment. He turns to the bartender, who eyes him with wariness, and says, “Another drink.”

He doubts the drink will send him a revelation about what the hell that was, but he’s not about to face reality sober tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
